Minidoka County, Idaho
Minidoka County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 20,174 (2005 estimate: 19,014) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16067.html. The county seat is Rupert6. Minidoka County was created by the Idaho Legislature on January 28, 1913 by a partition of Lincoln County. The name Minidoka is of Dakota Sioux origin meaning "a fountain or spring of water." http://idahohistory.net/Reference%20Series/0034.pdf Minidoka was first used in 1883 as a name for a Union Pacific, Oregon Short Line, spur in the middle of the Snake River Plain. The spur later became the site of a watering station along the line. The village of Minidoka grew up next to the station. Minidoka was then given to a reclamation project under then President, Theodore Roosevelt. The Minidoka Dam and Minidoka Japanese Internment Camp (not in Minidoka County) share the name. Minidoka County is part of the Burley, ID Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,976 km² (763 sq mi). 1,967 km² (760 sq mi) of it is land and 9 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.44%) is water. It is part of the Magic Valley region of the Snake River Plain. Farmland covers the southern part of the county, while lava beds cover the northern portion. The elevation is generally in the range of 4,200 feet to 4,500 feet. Adjacent Counties * Blaine County - north, east * Cassia County - south * Jerome County - west * Lincoln County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 20,174 people, 6,973 households, and 5,362 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (27/sq mi). There were 7,498 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 78.07% White, 0.26% Black or African American, 0.88% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 17.83% from other races, and 2.52% from two or more races. 25.46% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,973 households out of which 38.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.40% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.10% were non-families. 20.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.87 and the average family size was 3.32. In the county the population was spread out with 31.60% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 20.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 99.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,021, and the median income for a family was $36,500. Males had a median income of $28,977 versus $19,521 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,813. About 11.90% of families and 14.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.90% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Acequia *Burley (partially in county) *Heyburn *Minidoka *Paul *Rupert Schools and government *Minico High School (Minidoka County's only public high school) Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Minidoka County, Idaho